20 Days of Hurt Merlin
by Pioneer7
Summary: A collection of one-shots pertaining to everything Hurt!Merlin accompanied by Caring!Arthur. I am open and accepting requests/recommendations as well, if you all are interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A collection of one-shots pertaining to everything Hurt!Merlin accompanied by Caring!Arthur. I am open and accepting requests/recommendations as well, if you all are interested. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

**Enjoy! **

20 Days of Hurt Merlin

Chapter One 

I fell to the ground again, crumpling in the trampled grass, my arms still strapped to the shield. Sweat dripped from my face, stinging my eyes and I closed them for a second, resting. I was exhausted! Arthur had been training for hours on end without a single break. No rest, no resistance, and no sympathy. He had pushed me to the breaking point with all the swords, the crossbows and the self-defense. My arms were jelly and my legs could barely hold my weight. I struggled to get to my feet but my legs failed me. I was burning from the ever looming sun and the armor didn't exactly help. My head was foggy and all I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes again, relaxing against the hard ground. Then, yells irrupted in the background and increased immensely as they advanced. If this were battle, I would have died already from my lack of effort, according to Arthur's repetitive squawking but I was too worn out to care.

"Hey! Hey idiot! Now is not the time for sleeping!" something sharp poked into my side and I groaned, opening my eyes again. I blinked hard and Arthur came into focus, his sword pointed down at me. Leon stood behind him, a wide grin on his face. I looked up at Arthur with my weary eyes in disgust.

"Come on Merlin. Stop being such a girl and get up, we're hardly finished." I groaned again and rolled onto my side, picking myself up roughly. Lancelot walked over to Arthur.

"Give him a break Arthur. You've been training for hours."

"He's fine. Aren't you Merlin?" Arthur patted me on the back once I stumbled to my feet. I just nodded.

"Now let's go, Merlin. Again!" he raised his sword and I reluctantly help up the shield again. He struck the shield and vibrations jolted up my arms.

He beat the shield over and over again as if it had broken his heart. My arms began to sag from the weight and strain of the attacks raining down on me. I was overwhelmed and overheated. The shield slipped from my grasp and clattered to the ground. Before Arthur realized what was happening, he took another swing at me. The sword cut cleanly through my thin shirt and into my chest. White hot pain seared through me and I fell to my knees. I stared straight ahead at Arthur, whose mouth was open in a silent yell. Everything was fuzzy. The pain was mind numbing and almost too much to bare. I collapsed onto the ground and felt my sticky, warm blood bleeding into the grass. A blurry Arthur leaned over me panic written all over his face. I must be as bad as I feel.

"M...lin? C...n you he...r me?" Arthur's voice was far away and muffled. More faces appeared in my line of vision as black spots swan before my eyes. I felt as if I was falling down a rabbit hole. Arthur and the other knights were still at the top, getting smaller in smaller. Then everything went dark.

"Merlin?" a stern voice broke through the haze, "Merlin. I'm sorry." A warm hand grasped mine tightly. I strained, willing my fingers to work, and softly squeezed it back.

"Merlin! Can you hear me?" another hand patted my clammy cheek. I forced my eyes open and peeked through the crack. I was lying in Gauis's chambers with Arthur beside me. Slivers of soft light shined through the small window and onto my bed, warming my heart. I opened my eyes fully to see Arthur staring intently at me.

"Welcome back, Merlin! It's good to see your eyes open." He smiled down at me.

"Wha...what happened?" my voice croaked unsettlingly.

A shadow crossed Arthur's face and he replied, "I stabbed you, you idiot. And you were such a girl about it too; I had to carry you." he laughed sadly. Then he turned solemn again.

"I'm truly sorry, Merlin."

I shook my head, "It's not your fault."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't. But don't you do that ever again; I thought I'd lost you."

"You will never loose me, Arthur. I promise."

**What did you think? Should I continue? Please review! Also, if any of you guys have a request, please post a review telling me what you'd like to read and I will do my best to make your wish come true! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and requests! I look forward to writing them all for my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Merlin. **

**A/N: This one-shot is for Mozart's Fantasy, who wanted a fanfic where Merlin is terribly ill. I hope I live up to your expectations. :)**

Chapter Two

**Merlin's POV**

"Merlin! Merlin get up, you are going to be late!" a loud banging sound brought me out of unconsciousness, along with Gauis's annoying nagging. My head pounded terribly as if Gauis was banging on it instead of my door. Bright sunlight spilled into my room and burned my now open eyes. It sent more jolts of pain to my feeble brain. I let out a loud groan and rolled out of bed, collapsing onto the floor since my legs refused to cooperate. Gauis head poked around my door, an exasperated expression wrinkling his already sagged face.

"Merlin? What on earth are you doing in here? You're going to be late, boy. Again!"

"Don't you think I know that, Gauis! Arthur is going to kill me and your squawking isn't exactly making situations better." I retorted angrily, clambering to my feet. As I yelled, it felt as if knives were being forced down my throat and I let out a horrid cough. This caught Gauis's attention and his expression softened slightly.

"Merlin, are you alright?" I shrugged off his concern and pushed past. Of course I wasn't alright. I was burning from the inside out, I couldn't think, and every time I breathed, it was like I was swallowing fire. But none of that mattered, not to Arthur at least. He didn't care if I was sick; all he cared about was me being on time.

"Yes, Gauis, I'm fine. I'm going to be late, just like you said." I crumbled, rushing out without another word. I ignored Gauis's voice behind me telling me to come back and eat something while he checked me. I ran through the hallways, dodging knights and other servants; I couldn't afford to be late again. I wheezed against my dry throat as I sprinted up the steps to Arthur's room. Hopefully the prat was still sleeping so I could slip in unnoticed. Once I reached the door to Arthur's room, I leaned against it in order to catch my slowly vanishing breath. Suddenly, the door shot open, sending me sprawling across the wooden floor.

"Merlin!" I looked up to see a disgusted Arthur standing over me. "Merlin where on heaven's Earth have you been?" before I had a chance to respond, he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and pushed me into his room.

"This is the third time you've been late this week! I had to dress myself! Now, tell me Merlin, what kind of Prince dresses _himself_?" he stomped over to his bed in frustration and I had to hold in a laugh. For a moment I completely forgot about my own health and just enjoyed the sight. His shirt was on backwards, wrinkled and tucked oddly into his pants. I let out a snort of amusement and therefore dug my own grave. Arthur turned around faster than I've ever seen him move and threw a candlestick at me. I put up my arms in defense but was too late. The candle hit me squarely in the face; Arthur could have good aim when he needed it.

"Do you think this is funny Merlin?"

"No...no Sire. Not at all." I let out another cough and irritated my throat even more.

"Good, that's what I thought. Now let's go Merlin, my father will be waiting for us."

"Wait...Arthur. You might want to..." he cut me off.

"Want to what Merlin? I swear if this is something stupid I am going to kill you myself!"

A smile spread across my lips as I replied, "Nothing Sire, nothing." Maybe I'd let him suffer in front of Uther, just to get sweet revenge.

But my revenge was not sweet at all. As I stood in the corner of the throne room, listening intently to battle plans, I started to question my decision about not staying with Gauis. The pain had started to inch beneath my skin and I ached everywhere. My brain was fuzzy and my legs were weak. My throat was ablaze with white hot pain. It was unbearable. I heard my name being muttered over and over again but I did not realize it was Arthur until I looked up and saw the entire court looking at me in expectation. As I walked towards him, dizziness overcame me and I stumbled to my knees. The maps in my hands scattered all over the floor.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur yelled.

"I...I'm s...sorry." I got to my feet but collapsed instantly. The world tilted sickeningly and then disappeared.

**Arthur's POV**

Merlin muttered apologizes as he struggled to get to his feet but as soon as he did, he crumpled to the ground again.

"Merlin!" I rushed over, ignoring my father's displeasure. I knelt next to him and instantly felt the heat radiating off of him. I turned him over and gasped at what I saw. His face was pale and covered with sweat. He was shaking violently and whimpered softly at my touch. I swiftly gathered him in my arms and moved to leave but of course my father stopped me.

"Arthur! We are in the middle of a very serious meeting! Leave him!" I turned to look at him, my face covered with abhorrence.

"I will not leave him, Father! He's terribly ill; he needs Gauis's assistance immediately!" I stormed off.

I rushed through the corridors quickly, Merlin's skin slowly burning my own. As I ran, I cursed myself for not noticing his distress earlier. I should have been more understanding when he was late, I shouldn't have yelled at him or thrown things at him; I should have smiled. As soon as I reached Gauis's chambers, I burst through the door yelling like a crazed man. Gauis looked up irritably from his potion but once he saw Merlin, all annoyance was washed away.

"Place him on the bed!" he ordered. I secured Merlin safely in the bed, as if he was a small child, and then Gauis took over. He pushed me aside and started assessing Merlin, muttering under his breath. Merlin whimpered sadly and it broke my heart. It physically pained me to see him so vulnerable.

"What happened?" Gauis questioned me.

"I...I don't know. He just collapsed. Gauis, will he be alright."

"That is my question exactly. I should have never let him leave."

This caught my attention. "Gauis did you know? Did you know he was feeling ill?" he nodded in response, now pouring a green liquid down Merlin's throat.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let him leave?" my voice rose quickly.

"I tried to stop him! I truly did but Merlin insisted on going to you."

I sighed, "That boy is so stubborn!"

"Agreed. Now that should help bring his fever down, then we shall go from there." Gauis spoke softly, stroking Merlin's raven head. I nodded and piled myself into a chair beside Merlin's bed; it was going to be a long night.

**Merlin's POV **

Something soft stroked my forehead, playing with my hair. It felt nice. I was warm and comfortable and no longer felt as if I was going to die. I smiled and let out a small sigh.

"Merlin?" Who was that? Arthur, maybe? I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my prediction was true. Arthur was folded in a chair next to me, his hand on my forehead. Beside me, the fire crackled quietly and spread warmth all the way down to my toes.

"Ar'tur?" my voice was raspy.

Arthur's face swam above me with a wide grin on his face.

"Merlin! Welcome back to the world of the living!" he laughed. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled to myself. This was how it was supposed to be.

**So Mozart's Fantasy, did you enjoy it? I truly hope you did! Let me know your thoughts, please! The next one-shot will be for AlxM. And don't worry my dear readers, I will write every single one of your prompts. Please be patient with me.**

**I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday! Keep smiling! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews, especially AlxM! Your lengthy reviews always make me smile! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Merlin.**

**Warning: A little OOC Merlin but not too much – don't worry. **

**A/N: This one-shot is for AlxM, who wanted a fanfic where Merlin's awful past finally catches up to him and Arthur find outs. I hope I live up to your expectations! :D**

Chapter Three 

I dashed through the corridor, Arthur's shirt clutched in my sweaty grip. I ducked and weaved around fellow servants and knights, intent on reaching my destination in an orderly fashion. Arthur, the prat that he was, had spilled wine on his newly washed shirt. So, as usual, I was _unfairly_ forced to clean up his mess. In my haste, I was not watching where I was going and soon collided with a dark cloaked man. I tumbled to the floor and yelped in surprise. Looking up, I opened my mouth to apologize but my words were ripped from me. Standing above me was the most vile and cruel man I had ever encountered; Braxton. He was Ealdor's bully. For years he tormented me, physically and verbally, along with his band of delinquents. They beat me and laughed at me like I was a petty animal until I wished for _the end_.

"Watch where you are going, boy!" even his voice sent shivers up my spine.

I stumbled to my feet frantically and brushed myself off. "I'm sorry, sir. I did not see you there, my apologizes. Excuse me." I rushed past him, needing desperately to get away.

"Hold up, boy. Come here." I sighed fearfully and turned around, my heart plummeting. He wiggled his finger at me and I slugged back towards him. Servants and knights blurred past me, oblivious to their surroundings. If he were to retaliate, would they even notice?

"Have we met before? You look familiar." I shook my head and made a move to leave but he stopped me. He placed both of his dirty, calloused hands on my shoulders and took a long, hard look at me. My skin crawled at his touch and it took all of my will not to run. Just the stench wafting off of him was enough to bring me to my knees let alone the memories and pain he brought with him. Just then, his hands gripped me tighter and he sneered eerily at me with his yellowing teeth.

"Wait a minute, I remember you. You are that runt from back home; you're the _bastard_. What was your name again?" I held my tongue and looked at him with disgust. He would not get a reply from me. He would no longer plague me with pain. I was...strong?

"Come on! I'm waiting!" he shook me roughly.

"Merlin." I mumbled, looking away from him. I guess I wasn't strong, not against him at least. If I wasn't shaking on the inside, the situation would have been funny. I go into battle without a single piece of armor, I fight against magical beings on a daily basis and yet when a small town bully from my past returns, I lay down and hide like a coward.

"What was that?" he retracted one of his hands from my shoulder and placed it up to his ear in a beckoning gesture.

"Merlin!" I spat.

"Ah, there it is. Merlin..." he growled wickedly. My name was spoken again, Braxton's tone mirrored but by another source; Arthur.

"Merlin, what are you..." he stopped short and stared blankly at the scene played out in front of him. My shoulders were still in Braxton's vice grip and he was inches from my face.

"Let go of him." Arthur's voice was ice cold, "Now!"

Braxton's grip on me tightened and he sneered at Arthur. "I don't think so. Who do you think you are, ordering me around like you are the King." I smiled to myself; that sounded oddly familiar.

Arthur squared his shoulders and held his head high. "I _am_ the King. So I am ordering you to let go of my manservant." His hand flittered to the sword at his hip. Suddenly, I was thrown to the floor, tumbling over my flailing limbs.

"Here, have the bastard back. I bet he's useless anyway, he always was. Isn't that right, Merlin?" I nodded sadly and picked myself up again, a lump foaming in my throat and tears in my eyes.

"Excuse me? Apologize to him!" Arthur started to advance but I spoke up.

"Don't Arthur, he's not worth it." I turned and started to walk away. Braxton's voice rang out behind me, along with Arthur's but I ignored them. I had to get out of there.

Once I found my way back to my chambers, I let the tears fall. I collapsed onto my bed and cried, broken sobs escaping my throat.

_You're the bastard. _

Braxton's words repeated themselves over and over again until I felt like my ears would bleed. I covered them and screamed into my pillow. Horrid flashbacks from my childhood resurfaced and more tears fell. I remembered the beatings and the name callings as if they were yesterday. And for what? The only reason I was treated differently was because I was fatherless. What was the big deal? So many other boys were fatherless due to war and disease. So why was I so different? The questions arouse and I felt like a child again; wondering why I was set apart from everyone else, wondering why _I_ was the only one like this. I buried myself deeper into my thoughts and pain, unaware that I was no longer alone.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, standing at my door.

"Go away!" I whined, my voice muffled against my pillow. But, of course, Arthur didn't listen. I felt my bed sag as he sat down next to me.

"Merlin, who was that?" his voice was stern and yet still comforting.

"No one, its nothing."

"It obviously isn't so spill."

I groaned but sat up anyway. "Braxton...he was from Ealdor. When I was younger, he used to tease me about being so scrawny and having no Father. He would call me a runt and a bastard. His friends would beat me as he called me names; they broke my arm once." I winced at the memory but continued. Arthur sat silently beside me and listened.

"It's quite silly for me to be so upset about something that happened years ago but I couldn't help it. Once I saw him, it all came flooding back. It feels like I'm falling a thousand feet per second but I still can't look him in the eye. He makes me feel weak and pathetic and I'm ashamed that I can't stand up to him. I mean I stand up to _you_." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Merlin, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's completely understandable to being upset. I'm about to go down to the dungeons and wring his neck!"

I perked up at Arthur's comment. "Braxton's contained?"

"Yes, and he will be dealt with. I promise." He smiled at me and embraced me tightly. I hugged him back and was engulfed by his brotherly warmth. Then I giggled slightly into his jacket. He pulled back and looked at me questionably.

I sniffed and replied, "I still have your shirt..."

**So AlxM, did you enjoy this one-shot? I truly hope you did. Review and let me know your thoughts, please. And remember, I am always open for new ideas/requests, if any of you have a certain craving for a Hurt!Merlin one-shot. The next one-shot will be for natcel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**A/N: THANK YOU everyone so much for all your love with this story! You all have given me so much practice with my writing skills! I am going into Carver for my Literary Arts Audition this weekend so wish me luck! These stories have really improved my writing confidence and I have all of you to thank for that! :)**

**This one-shot is for natcel, who wanted a badly broken leg story. I hope I live up to your expectations, natcel. :)**

**Also, AlxM, of course you can submit another prompt! I love hearing your thoughts and thank you SO much for your support! Your lengthy reviews make me smile! :)**

**So enough with that... Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

**Merlin's POV: **

The frigid rain pounded against my slumped shoulders and the soppy mud squished nosily under foot of my horse. I stared at Arthur's back in exasperation for he was the entire reason I was drenched to the bone. My entire body was tensed from the cold. It was like a hunger had spread all over my skin and I craved painfully for a crackling fire. It was warmth that my skin needed to swallow. The rain didn't improve my condition either. As it poured down relentlessly, my skin felt as I it was being stabbed with a thousand small needles.

"You c...couldn't have pi...cked a better day t...to go hunting." I quipped, my teeth chattering.

Arthur turned around, his hair plastered to his forehead, a wild grin on his face. "Stop being such a girl, Merlin! It's not _that_ cold."

I rolled my eyes at his turned back. "Y...you know I w...wouldn't b...e this c...cold if we w...would've just turned b...back when I s...said."

"Would you stop shivering, Merlin! Please, it's annoying." He snapped back; typical Arthur.

Suddenly, thunder rolled across the lightening forked sky. My horse flinched beneath me and neighed in fear. I patted her side and whispered softly, trying to comfort the gentle steed. It didn't seem to make a difference because as another roll of thunder cracked across the sky, she jumped into the air on her hide legs and threw me from the saddle. I crumpled in a heap on the cold, wet ground. I yelped in pain when my head collided with a hidden rock in the dirt. I heard Arthur calling my name in annoyance but I ignored it. He could at least have a bit of a heart and ask if I was alright. I started to untangle my limbs from the mud beneath my but then Arthur's voice turned urgent. That stopped me right in my tracks. Was Arthur alright? Had he been hurt? Fear gripped my heart with an iron fist at the thought. I squinted through the icy rain in Arthur's direction and almost screamed in my own fear. My crazed horse was sprinting towards me, Arthur behind her waving and yelling like a crazed man himself. I struggled against the mud, trying desperately to free myself from the dirtying bonds. But I was too slow and too late. The insane beast collided with my limp body and trampled over me. A horrid shriek ripped past my lips and a sickening crack accompanied it. White hot pain jolted up my leg and I cried out again. Fire licked my insides and panic boiled to the surface; I couldn't move. I fell back into the mud and laid their helpless. Black spots blurred my vision and I barely noticed Arthur's presence until he touched my shoulder gingerly and spoke my name in a harsh whisper. I blinked to try and clear my vision but I only made this worse. Bile rose in my throat and I rolled to the side, emptying the contents of my stomach. Arthur's hand rubbed circles on my back until I was finished. I collapsed against him in exhaustion and pain. I no longer felt the rain on my face or the chill spreading through my blood. I could barely breathe and my mind was fuzzy. All I knew was pain. But this pain was nothing compared to the burning agony I faced once Arthur put pressure on my leg. I let out another whimpered cry and melted even further into Arthur.

"It is definitely a broken leg. We need to get you back to Gauis, immediately." He spoke gruffly. He shifted me back onto the hard ground and disappeared from my side. I groaned in protest because the ground was cold and uncomfortable on my already weakened body. The ground was not one bit comforting compared to Arthur's arms... No that couldn't be right. Arthur was in no way comforting. I must have hit my head on that rock harder than I had imagined.

Soon, the sound of footsteps reached my ears, followed by the clapping of horse hooves. Arthur appeared in my line of sight again and knelt down next to me.

"Merlin, I am going to lift you onto the horse alright." He gathered me in his arms, my head lolling onto his shoulder.

"On the count of three; brace yourself. One, two, three." I felt the ground disappear underneath me and I let out a slight whimper. My leg throbbed painfully and I burrowed myself further into Arthur's soft shoulders. He placed me upon his horse and I slumped forward. He brought me back up and leaned me against him. Warmth enveloped me and I realized Arthur had wrapped his cloak around my thin shoulders. Blood rushed to my frozen cheeks; perhaps he did care. My eyes fluttered shut and I let myself drift into unconsciousness. I knew I was safe.

**Arthur's POV: **

I urged Hengroen faster and faster, Merlin's limp body folded neatly against mine. Thankfully the horrid rain had stopped but now an eerie fog had layered its way across the land. My breath puffed clouds of cold into the air. I leaned over and checked that Merlin's broken leg was still secured against my saddle. I prayed that it wasn't too badly broken and that Gauis's magical hands could fix it. Finally, the walls of Camelot came into view and I rode faster. As soon as we entered the court yard, I ordered anyone and everyone in sight to find Gauis and alert him. Percival came running out and he piled Merlin's broken body into his arms.

We burst loudly into Gauis's chambers. He looked around, irritated by the disruption but as soon as he saw Merlin, all annoyance was washed away.

"What happened?" he asked, assessing Merlin. I explained quickly, wanted to know if Merlin would be alright. But, as usual, I was denied the only thing I pleaded for and was sent out of the room. I tapped my foot impatiently as I stood in my courters. It had been over an hour and there was still no news. Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind and I wondered until I was wide awake, pacing back and forth. I wished desperately that Merlin was at my door, grinning wildly, saying this was all some kind of sick joke. I needed to see him. I needed to feel him and know that I didn't just ruin his life. What if he lost his leg? What if he could never walk again? It would be my fault and I couldn't handle knowing I broke Merlin. There was a knock on my door and I almost turned half the room upside down trying to get to it. Gwen stood just outside, a huge smile on her face.

"He's awake and asking for you." I bounded down the hall and into Gauis's chambers like an insistent bunny.

Merlin was sitting up in bed, looking slightly deranged, starring out the window oddly. He didn't even notice me entering.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur! There's the Prince of Camelot!"

I was taken aback by Merlin's outburst. Gauis walked in next to me and I looked at him questionably.

"I gave him a tonic for the pain. It seems to be working a bit faster than I intended."

We both looked at Merlin in admiration; he was like a young child seeing a puppy for the first time.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice turned serious and I sat down next to him on the bed. He grasped my hands, looked straight into my eyes and said, "I was enchanted to meet you..."

Merlin was back!

**So natcel, did you enjoy this one-shot? Please tell me you did! Review and tell me your thoughts please. Thanks for reading! The next one-shot will be for Ariel.**

**Any requests?**


End file.
